


Mischief Managed

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione finally decides on costumes to wear to her parents' costume party. Will Loki go along with her idea?





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Shameless Fluff
> 
> Writtten for the 31 Day of FanFIction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/37228013080/in/dateposted-public/)

Hermione was staring in her closet trying to decide on costumes for her parent’s Halloween party. She usually went by herself, but this year she was bringing a guest. She needed to find an idea for costumes because her parents had insisted on a couples theme this year. But what could she talk him into being …

Loki was pacing nervously in Hermione's sitting room. He might be the God of Mischief but he knew NOTHING about these human Halloween traditions. Hermione was in the bedroom mumbling to herself as clothes were swirling around her head. There was nothing wrong with what he was wearing. “Mione, love. Why are most of your clothes circling your head?”

“Because, my dear mischief maker, my parents are having a costume party and the theme is famous couples … and really don’t think they would appreciate us showing up as Loki and Hela …” Hermione replied distractedly.

“Well … what about Loki and Thor?” he asked as Hermione continued to sort through her closet.

“You just don’t want to change.” Hermione’s voice drifted out of the back of the closet. “I’ve got it … “

“Mione, I don’t like the sound of that,” Loki started to back away from the closet as Hermione’s clothes started to settle back into their places. “I usually get in trouble when I say that to you.”

Hermione walked out of the closet with a black cape, wire, and a ball gown. “What are you doing with that?”

“My darling mischief maker, learn to say ‘As you wish’ whenever I ask you anything and we will be fine,” Hermione mumbled as she began to transfigure the clothes Loki was wearing,

“I like black as much as the next villain, but this, love, is ridiculous. I do not wear knee breeches and I am NOT showing that much chest to your parents and friends.” Loki protested as he began to look like a pirate.

“Here, put on this, my darling pirate. The Dread Pirate Roberts needs his mask and we are going to be late if you keep protesting,” Hermione tossed a black mask to Loki as she began to change her clothes. 

“Who is the Dread Pirate Roberts and how can I talk you into not adding anything to what you have on now?” Loki asked as Hermione began to slip into her ice blue ball gown. “ I like you just the way you are now.”

“He is Princess Buttercup’s long lost love and I am Princess Buttercup. We are watching the Princess Bride tomorrow night and that will answer all your questions,” Hermione informed Loki as she began to create her tiara from some wire she had found in the closet. “ Mom will love it and Dad will be slipping in lines from the movie all night. He does a great Vizzini impersonation.”

“As you wish,” Loki replied as he watch Hermione slip her tiara on her head. “ We are going to have to use that time turner of yours if you take any more time to get ready. Your parents said to be there by 7 and it is a quarter till now.”

“It is a good thing we can apparate to Dad’s shed in the backyard then. Mum asked me to bring the Jack-o-Lanterns from the shed to the house when we get there.” Grabbing her beaded bag and Loki’s hand, Hermione apparate her pirate to her parents as he said. “As you wish.”


End file.
